Things one might laugh about LATER
by EmmaBerlin
Summary: Megan, a gun seminar and an unexpected disturbance. Summary is not the best... A one shot and my first Numb3rs fanfic


_This is my first Numb3rs fanfic, so please be gentle... :) This came to me during economics lesson, fortunately, things didn't turn out to be so embarrassing to me..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Numb3rs. If I did, math woudn't have given me such a hard time in school!_

* * *

Megan Reeves loved being a Federal Agent. 

She loved the tension and the excitement connected to solving cases and finding out the secrets behind the actions of the criminals, she loved the danger of the situation when apprehending a fugitive, she loved working with guys who really knew what the were doing and were always trying to protect her although they knew that she was one of the best shots and held a black belt in Krav Maga. Megan Reeves relished all of it.

She did not relish boring seminars on things and techniques she already knew about when there were a lot more important things to do. And today's seminar seemed to be one of those.

She was sitting in a huge auditorium with only a fairly small group of registered people wearing name tags and listening to a lecture on… she wasn't even sure. The topic had been announced to be something like "How to handle a gun safely in pressure situations". A practical part was to follow after lunch break.

Megan was a profiler and had graduated with a degree that suggested that she knew all about it. How could she have made it into Don's team otherwise anyway? So, the result of her indifference concerning the topic was some scribbles that were slowly filling the sheet of paper that was lying in front of her.

Although she was trying really hard to concentrate her thoughts just drifted back to the case that she should actually be working on right now. The suspect had still not said a word about what he had been accused to have done.

'We're running out of time. The hostages we are trying to find might be anything but alive by now. Crawford is not opening up to us. This is hopeless. We definitely have to approach things differently and think of other possibilities. I wonder what Don and David have got so far… Man, this really sucks! I could actually be doing something useful right now! We should check his phone records again, maybe we missed something the first time… Gosh, could whoever this is PLEASE turn his cell phone of?! This is getting really annoying… Why would somebody leave the phone on a high ringing level during a seminar anyway? We're all people depending on our cell phones so one should not be surprised to receive a call now and…'

"… right, Agent Reeves?" Megan looked up and found the entire auditorium looking at her. For a split second everything seemed dead quiet until the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted the silence again. Megan took her glasses off and looked puzzled at Mr. Andrews who was giving the lecture. "Excuse me?" she asked hesitantly. "Would you mind giving us the chance to continue this seminar in a more quiet environment?" Megan was still staring. She had no idea what the professor was talking about. "I'm sorry, Sir. But I-I didn't say anything…" "That's exactly the problem." She decided to go on only after watching the confused look of the agent a little longer. "Your cell phone is signalling an incoming call. It would be great if you could take it in order to help us get rid of the disturbing noise…"

Megan slowly realized and suddenly started rummaging through her purse which was hanging from the back of her chair. When she found it she muttered a nervous and clearly embarrassed apology, grabbed the phone and started heading out of the room. Finally reaching the big and heavy door, she got out and pressed a button. "Reeves?!" she asked exhausted and with a slight reddish tint on her face. "Hello?!... Hello!" 'Oh great, why do you just hang up like that…?' She checked the call register for missed calls and came up with an unsatisfying result: unknown number. For all she knew that could have been anybody… 'Let's see… I have the guys' numbers saved in here so they would show up… my mom? My brother? Would Nicole call me to tell me that the kid was finally there…?'

"Agent Reeves!". Megan spun around and again looked into the eyes of Mr. Andrews. "Have you finished your conversation? Because we would be more than happy to welcome you back in there!" he said pointing at the door behind him. "Of course, Sir. And again, I'm really sorry about the disturbance!"

The professor pushed the door open and entered… when the ringing started again. Megan jumped at the noise and nearly dropped her cell while trying to find the right button to turn it off entirely. Mr. Andrews turned around and shot her an angry look. When Megan could feel blood welling up in her face she tilted her head a little.

"It's off now…"

"Oh, it better be…!"

* * *

_So, this is it! I would love you for letting me know what you think! Which means that reviews are very much appreciated...:)_


End file.
